4 años de soledad
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Ya han pasado 4 años, ¿hasta cuándo estarás ahí? sal de una vez por favor
1. Chapter 1

"_Hola Ritsu, ¿cómo has estado?, ya han pasado 4 años desde ese día, ¿por qué no dejas de lamentarte sobre ello?, no fue tu culpa, ¿has comido bien? ¿te has cuidado?, por favor, si decides salir de tu casa, ve a la mía, necesito verte, y las chicas también están preocupadas, no te culpes más sobre ello, nada fue tu culpa, bueno hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirte, por favor, contesta esta carta."  
><em>

* * *

><p>La morena dobló el papel y la guardó en un sobre, fue hasta el espejo, revisó que toda su ropa estaba en su lugar, cuándo pasó frente a la casa de la castaña dejó la carta en el buzón, el cual estaba repleto de cartas que ella misma escribía todos los días, miró hacia la ventana percibió un leve movimiento de las cortinas y sonrió melancólicamente, "vamos Ritsu, anímate, sal de una vez por favor" se encaminó hasta la estación de trenes y se dirigió hasta su trabajo.<br>El día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, Mio se bajó en la estación más cercana a su casa, pasó frente a un café y se detuvo, contempló una vacía mesa para dos, que frecuentaba en los días de escuela con su amiga, sonrió tiernamente, miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, entró y una familiar voz la saludó –Bienvenida, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- la morena se sorprendió al ver a una blonda de ojos azules vestida con el uniforme del café, en sus manos sostenía una charola de plata y en su rostro estaba dibujada una perfecta sonrisa -¿Mugi?- la blonda se detuvo a escrutar el rostro de la clienta -¿Mio-chan?- la chica asintió, sus rostros se iluminaron, se abrazaron fuertemente -¿hace cuánto que estás aquí? No sabía que trabajaras en este café, nunca lo mencionaste- la blonda le dedicó una cálida sonrisa -¿te parece si nos sentamos y tomamos un café para charlar?- la morena asintió, se sentaron en una mesa, y otra camarera les tomó la orden, pidieron 2 cafés negros y 2 pasteles de chocolate, cuando la mesera se fue Mugi comenzó a hablar –Bueno, después de graduarme en administración de empresas compré este café, el propietario estaba pasando por una difícil situación y estaba a punto de declararse en banca rota- la morena asentía ante cada frase, con la cara sorprendida –le ofrecí comprarle el café y designarlo como gerente, aceptó encantado, me agradeció muchas veces, así que, aquí me ves- la morena proceso la información, hasta que una duda surgió –pero, ¿por qué trabajas como mesera si eres la dueña del local?- la blonda rió suavemente –porque me gusta hacerlo- la ojigris se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de su amiga de la preparatoria, aunque no mucho, recordaba que Mugi siempre les servía el té en los días del club de música ligera, para ella, su etapa más apreciada y hermosa de toda su vida, -¿y cómo está Richan?- la expresión de la blonda había cambiado a una un poco más seria –pues, la verdad no lo sé, no la he visto en mucho tiempo, la última vez que la vi fue cuando salió a comprar una bebida, y estaba muy oculta bajo una gabardina que le tapaba la mitad del rostro y un gorro de ala ancha que le cubría los ojos, ni siquiera podía ver su cabello, pero reconocí su manera de caminar, en si estaba bien, no parecía desnutrida, ni con sobre peso, pero en un instante, giró su cabeza y pude notar unas enorme ojeras- en el rostro de la blonda se dibujó una mueca de preocupación –pobre Richan, ¿por qué se tortura tanto? Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, al menos eso es lo que yo comprendí de toda la historia ¿qué pasó precisamente ese día Mio-chan?- la morena miró hacia el cielo, recordando –Bien, si mal no recuerdo fue unos días antes del comienzo del segundo semestre de la universidad, Satoshi había ganado un torneo de football y sus padres decidieron festejar en un restaurante, cuando terminaron de cenar se subieron al auto y partieron a su casa, pero cuando llegaron a una intersección un vehículo que venía en dirección opuesta perdió el control y los chocó, la ambulancia tardó demasiado en llegar y los padres de Ritsu murieron en el lugar, mas ella y Satoshi aún vivían y los trasladaron de urgencia, ambos tenían riesgo vital, pero solo Ritsu se salvó, Satoshi falleció durante la madrugada, al parecer Ritsu se siente culpable por haber vivido, cortó toda vida social, y terminó la universidad gracias a un proyecto de dar clases vía internet, era un prototipo y resultó exitoso- Mugi escuchó atentamente toda la historia –vaya, con que eso es lo que pasó, pobre Richan- la morena asintió –desde ese día que se encerró en su casa y no sale para nada, ni siquiera para comprar, envía a un recadero, la única vez que salió fue cuando el recadero se enfermó, ese día la vi en la tienda, he tratado de comunicarme con ella mediante cartas que le dejo todos los días en su buzón, pero no las ha respondido- Mugi le tomó la mano y se la acarició como una madre protectora –tú la amas mucho ¿cierto?- la morena, aunque sonrojada, asintió –la amo desde que la conocí en primaria, es muy especial para mí, no puedo dejarla sufrir- Mugi movió su silla, se sentó al lado de Mio y la acaricio.  
>Continuaron charlando hasta que oscureció, Mio abrasó a su amiga y se dirigió hasta su casa, cuando pasó frente a la casa de su amiga una voz la llamó –Hey psicópata, ese pobre buzón estallará- a Mio se le heló la sangre al oír esa voz, era la voz de su amada, se dio vuelta y vio una silueta parada bajo la luz de un farol, tenía una gabardina grande que le cubría el cuerpo completo pero su rostro estaba descubierto, era Ritsu, pero tenía algo distinto, su cabello era larguísimo, casi le llegaba a la cintura y su flequillo era inexistente, pero era Ritsu, no cabía duda, la morena corrió hacia ella y la abrazó de tal manera que la levanto del suelo y la hizo girar un par de veces –Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu, eres tú- decía entre lágrimas de felicidad –M-M-Mio, no me dejas respirar- la morena soltó a la castaña –Ritsu, por fin sales de tu casa- la castaña le sonrió falsamente, aunque la sonrisa no le alcanzó los ojos –sí, he salido de casa, te estaba esperando- la morena la miró dudosa -¿esperando?- la ojimiel asintió –he estado pensando, todas las cartas que me escribiste, he decidido dejar de ser tan egoísta, además, leí una frase, no sé si fue eso lo que me animó un poco pero decía "<em>no podemos reírnos de un mismo chiste una y otra vez, pero sí llorar por el mismo suceso una y otra vez, eso demuestra la estupidez humana"- <em>la morena abrazó nuevamente a su amiga, con fuerza y le acarició el cabello –está bien, debías vivir tu luto, pero ya es hora de que dejes de torturarte- la castaña, que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido firme, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amiga –me he sentido tan sola este tiempo Mio- la morena solo la abrazaba y la acariciaba –lo sé Ritsu, lo sé, 4 años de soledad, son demasiado- la castaña continuó llorando desconsoladamente, estuvo así durante una media hora, Mio la acariciaba, dándole todo el cariño que podía darle. Cuando la castaña terminó de llorar Mio le tomó el rostro, sacó su pañuelo y le secó el rostro –Mio- susurro la ojimiel, la morena la miró a los ojos -¿qué pasa Ritsu?- la castaña cerró los ojos y besó en los labios a su amiga –gracias- la morena abrazó a su amiga con fuerza –Ritsu, ven a vivir conmigo- la castaña apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga y asintió suavemente.  
>Las chicas llegaron a la casa de la morena tomadas de las manos, Mio sentía un poco de vergüenza pero la ojimiel le apretaba la mano con mucha fuerza, abrieron la puerta y pasaron hasta el comedor -¿no están tus padres?- la morena negó –se fueron hace 3 años a Rikuzentakata y me dejaron la casa ¿quieres un té?- la castaña asintió, se quitó la gabardina, estaba vestida con una chaleca blanca con un cuello tortuga, las mangas le quedaban largas y ocultaban sus manos, llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla y debajo unas medias blancas de algodón, Mio volvió con 2 tazas de té, le dio una a Ritsu, quien lo tomó y sonrió –llevaba tiempo sin tomar té de verdad- dio un pequeño trago y su rostro se iluminó -está delicioso, ¿acaso es earl grey?- La morena asintió, continuó bebiendo hasta que se acabó su taza, Mio sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y se la dio a Ritsu –come esto, necesitas recuperar peso, estás muy delgada Ritsu- la castaña se ruborizó, pero tomó la barra de chocolate y la comió lentamente -¿está bueno?- la castaña asintió –no sabes cuánto te he extrañado Ritsu- la castaña se puso de pie y abrazó por detrás a su amiga –yo también te he extrañado, he estado tan sola, aunque sé que es mi culpa, pero, me sentía tan culpable, necesitaba castigarme- la morena echó su cabeza hacia atrás y acarició la mejilla de Ritsu–no tienes que sentirte culpable Ritsu, solo son cosas de la vida, nadie sabe qué puede pasar- la castaña asintió en silencio –perdóname Mio- dijo en un susurro, la ojigris tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de su amiga y jugó con el –no sé de qué debo perdonarte Ritsu- cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña –por ser una idiota estos 4 años- una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de Mio, quien abrió los ojos de golpe y vio el rostro arrepentido de su amiga, se levantó de su silla y tomó la mano de Ritsu –debes descansar, ya basta de llanto por hoy- guió a su amiga hasta el cuarto de baño, el cual ya estaba caliente debido a una máquina que había comprado que se podía programar para que comenzase a calentar el agua de la tina a la hora que uno deseara, se desnudó y ayudó a Ritsu, cuando vio el cuerpo de su amiga desnuda casi rompió a llorar, estaba mucho más delgada de lo que pensaba, se podían adivinar sus costillas y todos sus huesos, entraron y abrieron la ducha, dejaron que el agua caliente las tranquilizara un poco, luego Mio ordenó a Ritsu que se sentara para que ella pudiera lavarle el cabello y tallarle la espalda, la castaña obedeció y Mio hizo su trabajo, tuvo especial énfasis en lavar muy bien el cabello, ahora largo, de la ojimiel, era un cabello hermoso, lo enjuagó, le colocó diversos productos hidratantes y luego lo volvió a enjuagar –Muy bien, ahora es mi turno Mio- la morena asintió y se sentó en el lugar que había estado sentada Ritsu, esta le lavó la espalda y el cabello, cuando terminaron se sumergieron en la tina, la cual no era muy grande, así que Ritsu tuvo que sentar se entre las piernas de Mio, ésta la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, quien se relajó completamente por primera vez en 4 largos años, se relajó a tal punto que se quedó dormida profundamente.<br>Cuando despertó se encontró acostada, muy bien arropada y con una pijama que le quedaba algo grande de mangas y de pecho, giró su cabeza y en la mesita de noche vio una bandeja que tenía un tazón con arroz aún caliente, unas cuantas verduras hervidas, fruta picada, un vaso de jugo, un tazón termo individual y una barra de chocolate, al lado de todo eso había un papel, Ritsu se incorporó y tomó el papel para leerlo "querida Ritsu, me debo ir al trabajo, comencé apenas ayer, y no puedo permitirme llegar tarde por ahora, si te estás preguntando cómo es que estás acostada en la cama y no arrugándote como una pasa en el agua es porque a pesar de que te movía no despertabas, te tomé en brazos, te sequé todo el cuerpo y tu cabello, te vestí, te llevé hasta mi habitación y te acosté junto a mí, cielos ¿cuánto hace que no dormías bien?, te dejé el desayuno en la mesita de noche, cómelo todo, estas demasiado delgada y necesitas recuperar peso, bueno, en la nevera está tú almuerzo para la tarde, volveré lo más temprano posible, para cenar contigo, cuídate, te quiero. Mio Akiyama" la castaña sonrió, dejó el papel en la mesita de noche, tomó la bandeja y se la puso cuidadosamente en las piernas, comió lentamente todos los alimentos, uno por uno, primero el arroz, luego las verduras, continuó con las frutas y el jugo, y para el último bebió el contenido del tazón termo, era té vede, junto con la barra de chocolate, dio un suspiro de satisfacción, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tomaba un buen desayuno, siempre, todas sus comidas consistían en alguna sopa instantánea o pan con mermelada, dejó todas las cosas en la mesita de noche y se acurrucó entre las mantas, se sentía tan bien, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo de estar ahí, recostada, descansando, abrazó la almohada de Mio y la olfateó, un olor a jazmín le inundó los sentidos, era tan agradable, todo lo relacionado con Mio era agradable, su cuerpo, su rostro, su voz, su cabello, toda ella, su amabilidad, su paciencia, todo era perfecto –te amo tanto Mio, perdóname por hacerte sufrir de esa manera durante todo este tiempo que no he salido de mi casa- volvió a quedarse dormida.  
>Abrió los ojos con pereza, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había dormido, se dio vuelta para mirar el reloj pero lo único que vio fueron unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, tardó unos segundo en procesar la imagen y saltó disparada -¿q-q-quién eres tú?- la blonda hizo un puchero forzado –que mala eres Richan, no he cambiado mucho en 4 años, muchos me dicen que me mantengo joven- la castaña escrutó el blanco rostro de la chica de ojos azules y dorados cabellos hasta que la reconoció -¿Mugi?- el rostro de la blonda se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y asintió frenéticamente –Bien, me recuerdas aún- la chica saltó sobre Ritsu y la abrazó con fuerza –cielos Richan, nos tenías tan preocupadas, hoy Mio me fue a visitar al café y cundo me dijo que habías salido y que estabas aquí vine corriendo- en el cerebro de la castaña se formó toda la escena y tuvo que reprimir una risita, Mugi tomó un mechón del largo cabello de Ritsu -¿cambio de look?- preguntó la blonda, la castaña tomó su cabello y lo hizo hacia un lado –algo así, no he ido a la peluquería y no se me da cortarme el cabello sola, así que solo dejé que creciera- la blonda asintió lentamente –ya veo, te queda bien, pareces una pequeña muñeca de cerámica con ese cabello y tu piel, ¿se ha vuelto más blanca?- la castaña se sonrojó un poco –bueno, supongo, ya que no he estado expuesta directamente al sol en un largo tiempo-.<br>Continuaron charlando hasta que la ojou-sama miró su reloj y sacó una laptop negra de un bolso que había traído consigo, lo prendió, espero a que se cargara y abrió un programa de videoconferencias -¿Mugi, qué harás?- la ojiazul sonrió –como sabes, en estos tiempos la información viaja a la velocidad de la luz y hay un par de personitas que quieren verte- inició su sesión y busco entre los contactos, buscó hasta que pinchó uno que decía "sweetcandycats" –con un nombre como ese solo puede ser una persona- dijo la ojimiel, la blonda mientras tanto esperó a que contestaran la llamada, en menos de medio minuto contestaron desde la otra línea, la imagen tardó un poco en llegar, cuando la conexión hubo finalizado para ambos lados una voz extremadamente familiar sonó por los altavoces de la laptop -¡RICHAN!- Ritsu saludó con una mano a la cámara –Yoh Yui, cuánto tempo sin vernos- la castaña de la otra línea casi rompe a llorar de la emoción –Richan, te hemos extrañado tanto, espérame iré contigo en un instante- en la pantalla se veía como la mayor de las Hirasawa se paraba en una silla, preparándose para lanzarse al monitor de su equipo cuando un brazo la detuvo –Vamos Yui, no actúes irracionalmente por favor- la castaña reconoció al instante la voz –esa manera de regañar por todo, sin duda eres Azuza- la pantalla se llenó del rostro enfadado de Azuza -¿a quién le dices regañona?- la castaña rió fuertemente –pues a ti, lo acabas de demostrar- cuando la chica de coletas se alejó de su cámara Ritsu pudo ver el resto de la habitación dónde se encontraban sus amigas y esta estaba iluminado únicamente con luces artificiales y por una ventana se lograban ver algunas estrallas en un cielo completamente negro-¿dónde están ustedes dos precisamente?- las chicas del otro lado de la pantalla se miraron confundidas –pues en Inglaterra ¿qué Mio sempai no te lo dijo? Me gané una beca para terminar mi carrera en Inglaterra como interprete inglés japonés, y Yui como ya se había graduado de educación parvularia me siguió hasta aquí y estamos viviendo juntas- la castaña estaba sorprendida –vaya, sí que han sucedido cosas desde que me encerré, y por cierto ¿desde cuándo que son tan unidas ustedes 2? Si ya ni siquiera le agregas el sempai a Yui cuando le hablas- esta vez la que habló fue la rubia, quien había estado callada durante todo el tiempo –desde que son novias y se casaron hace 2 años, fueron la primera pareja japonesa homosexual en casarse, salió hasta en las noticias- Ritsu quedó aún más sorprendida, aunque no mucho, siempre había sospechado de que algo sucedía entre esas dos –vaya que se lo tenían bien guardadito ¿no?- las chicas se sonrojaron levemente y la pequeña Azuza para cambiar la conversación sacó un tema aún más interesante según ella –sobre lo que decía Yui hace un rato, este fin de semana iremos a verte, Mugi-sempai ya compró los pasajes y llegaremos a Japón el viernes en la noche- la castaña miró sorprendida a la ojou-sama que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, nunca dejaría de impresionarla la generosidad que tenía para con ellas.  
>Continuaron charlando por una media hora, cuando Yui y Azuza se fueron a "dormir" tal como había dicho Yui, dándole una ligera nalgada a la chica de coletas, quien se sonrojó por completo, Ritsu se levantó, se quitó el pijama de Mio y se colocó sus ropas que estaban en la silla del escritorio, una vez vestida llamó a Mugi, que había estado en la cocina mientras ella se vestía –Mugi, ven un momento por favor- la blonda tardó menos de 10 segundos en subir -¿sí? ¿Qué sucede Richan?- la castaña se sentó en la cama de Mio tomando la nota que había escrito esa mañana -¿puedo abusar un poco de tu generosidad?- la rubia asintió –me gustaría que me ayudes a mudarme aquí, desde anoche estoy viviendo con Mio- la rubia asintió frenéticamente, perdiéndose en su mundo de fantasías yuri, Ritsu la sacudió suavemente de los hombros –heeeey, despierta- la rubia volvió en sí y acompañó a la castaña hasta su casa.<br>Lo primero que hizo Ritsu fue ordenar todas las cartas por fecha y guardarlas en paquetes divididos por años y los guardó en una bolsa más grande –Mugi, ¿podrías ir a mi habitación y guardar mii ropa en las maletas?, están en el armario, junto con la ropa- la blonda asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras, provocando un tropezón que casi la hizo caer escalera abajo, mas se sujetó de la pared y logró mantener el equilibrio, mientras Ritsu bajó al sótano de la casa, fue hasta el último rincón donde había un objeto un tanto grande tapado con una manta gigante blanca y al lado un montón de fundas que en su tiempo eran negras pero ahora estaban tan cubiertas de polvo que eran cafés, quitó el trapo del objeto y pudo ver su batería, cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, acarició los tambores lentamente –perdóname amiga por dejarte tirada tanto tiempo, he perdido mi tempo- tomó las fundas que estaban al lado de la batería y sacó sus herramientas, desarmó las partes de la batería dejando cada parte separada y las guardo en sus respectivas fundas, solo las baquetas quedaban fuera, se las guardó en uno de los amplios bolsillos de su gabardina, tomó los tambores y los fue subiendo uno por uno, cuándo terminó de subir el último platillo Mugi estaba devuelta con las maletas a punto de explotar -¿qué tantas cosas metiste en esas maletas Mugi?- la castaña abrió la maleta más cercana y la ropa saltó disparada –tú no sabes guardar la ropa en una maleta ¿cierto?- la rubia puso cara de perrito regañado –nunca aprendí a hacerlo , siempre fue Sumire quien lo hacía por mí- la castaña suspiró y comenzó a guardar toda la ropa ordenadamente, Mugi reparó en las fundas llenas de polvo de la batería de Ritsu –¿hace cuánto que no has tocado Richan?- la castaña hizo un 4 con la mano, la rubia suspiró –¿vas a dejarla aquí o te la vas a llevar?- la castaña se puso de pie y caminó hacia su batería, la acarició tiernamente –no puedo dejarla, es mi compañera, aunque parezca raro, no quiero dejarla sola- la rubia le puso una mano en el hombro –no es raro, yo también conservo mi teclado- sonrieron, Ritsu volvió a su tarea de guardar la ropa, cuando terminó aún quedaba un buen espacio en la maleta -¿ves? así se hace, aunque, creo que me llevaré algunas cositas que no quiero dejarlas aquí- se puso de pié y subió corriendo la escalera y la larga cabellera castaña volaba tras ella, cuando regreso venía con los brazos llenos de cuadros, posters y unas estatuillas de metal, la mayoría de las fotos eran de ella y Mio pero tres eran distintas y no aparecía ni ella ni Mio, si no su padre, su madre y su hermano menor Satoshi, las estatuilla estaban hechas con clavos, tuercas y tornillos de acero pintadas de negro, todas ellas eran personas tocando flautas, violines, guitarras, fue un regalo que le hicieron para una navidad, su padre, su madre, su hermano y su mejor amiga se habían puesto de acuerdo para regalarle cada uno una figurita, la castaña guardó todo en la maleta y la cerró, se percató de que Mugi no estaba, la buscó por toda la casa, mas no pudo encontrarla, cuando de repente escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, la abrió y vio una carretilla enorme que manejaba llevaba Mugi –con esto cargaremos la batería, será más rápido que llevarla solo con las manos- cargaron la batería completa en la carretilla, cuando terminaron la blonda le tomó el peso –está bien, puedo llevarla sin problemas- la castaña tomó sus maletas y la bolsa con las cartas, cerró la puerta con llave, y salió, cuando dobló la esquina se detuvo a contemplarla –adiós papá, mamá, Satoshi- caminó en un trotecito para alcanzar a la blonda, que había recorrido más de cincuenta metros –cielos Mugi sí que eres fuerte- la rubia sonrió y continuaron su camino hasta la casa de Mio.  
>Llegaron, descargaron la batería y la dejaron en la sala, Ritsu subió la maleta y las cartas a la ahora, su habitación compartida con Mio, y volvió, se sentó en el sillón y se quitó la gabardina –fiuh, que cansancio es mudarse- tomó una cinta para el cabello de Mio y se amarró su cabellera en una alta y esbelta cola de caballo –Mugi, ¿qué estás haciendo?- la blonda no respondió, Ritsu se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que la ojou-sama no estaba, la buscó por toda la casa hasta que la encontró en la cocina -¿qué haces ahí Mugi?- la blonda sacó dos platos los puso en un mesón, uno era arroz con tempura, bastante tempura, y el otro un sencillo arroz con distintos acompañamientos de verduras al vapor, Mugi tomó el plato con tempura y se lo dio a Ritsu –Mio-chan dejó este para ti preparado en el refrigerador, ya lo calenté, está listo para comerlo, yo me preparé este mientras te vestías, ¿te parece si almorzamos?- la castaña asintió, se lavó las manos en el fregadero, se sentó a la mesa y comió las tempuras, estaban deliciosas, Mio había mejorado bastante en esos años en cuanto a cocina se trataba, para salir del silencio la castaña sacó un tema al azar –Vaya que bien que Yui y Azuza hayan encontrado el amor en la otra, en realidad siempre lo vi venir, era algo tan evidente- la rubia rio suavemente –me recuerda a dos personitas- Ritsu no había escuchado del todo bien -¿dijiste algo Mugi?- la rubia negó y continuó comiendo de su plato –por cierto, hablando de parejas evidentes ¿cómo vas con Sawa-chan, acaso ya correspondió tus sentimientos?- la blonda se ruborizó completamente –y-y-yo b-bueno, este…- Ritsu tenía una cara divertida y asombrada, nunca antes había visto a la blonda avergonzada –exactamente, hace 3 años que Mugi y yo somos pareja, y estamos viviendo juntas en mi departamento, aunque yo quería ir a su casa ella insistió en vivir en mi departamento- dijo, tomando por la barbilla a la blonda y besándola con pasión, Ritsu salió disparada y se pegó a la pared como un gatito asustado -¿S-S-S-Sawa-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿c-c-cómo entraste?- la maestra infló sus mejillas y frunció el ceño –por dios Richan, ¿te has olvidado todas las veces que les hice esto mismo en sus fiestas y en el club? Me has olvidado en 4 años- la castaña se sentó de nuevo en su silla y respiró profundamente para relajarse –eso lo recuerdo, pero ¿no deberías estar haciendo clases en la preparatoria?- la maestra palideció y se levantó con falsa calma, abrió la puerta, se calzó sus zapatos y corrió como un rayo hacia la preparatoria, en el aire quedó un gran -¡MALDICIÓN!- las chicas que quedaron en la mesa, sorprendidas ante la reacción de su ex profesora de música, al instante se pusieron a reír estrepitosamente durante unos largos minutos, cuando pararon de reír una lágrimas se asomaban entre sus ojos debido a la risa –cielos, Sawa-chan no ha cambiado en absolutamente en nada desde que nos graduamos de la preparatoria- la blonda asintió, aun riendo suavemente –pero, volviendo a lo importante ¿es verdad que hace dos años viven juntas- la risa de Mugi se acabó al instante su rostro se sonrojó al máximo como un tomate –b-b-bueno s-s-sí, es verdad- la castaña rió –lo sabía, era tan evidente como Yui y Azuza- la blonda decidió tomar una pequeña venganza –o como Mio y tú- esta vez fue la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la castaña la que se congeló el rubor comenzó a teñirle las mejillas –vamos se honesta contigo misma amas a Mio, ¿a que sí?- la castaña comenzó a rascarse la nuca tratando de camuflar en vano su evidente rubor –b-b-bueno, la apreció mucho, ella me ha cuidado mucho, siempre se preocupa por mí, y durante estos cuatro años siempre me ha dejado cartas en el buzón, sin fallar ni una vez, para mis cumpleaños y navidad me dejaba un regalo, por ejemplo- se tocó la minifalda, las medias y la chaleca –esto me lo regaló para la navidad pasada y ella- la rubia se le acercó -¿sí?- la castaña recordó el beso que le había dado a Mio la noche anterior bajo la luz del farol, se llevó los dedos a los labios lentamente –ella es hermosa, su olor es agradable y yo- se desató la cola de caballo y se tapó el rostro con su propio cabello –l-la a-amo- esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible -¿y se lo has dicho?- la castaña negó frenéticamente con la cabeza -¿y por qué no lo has hecho?- la castaña seguía oculta bajo su cabellera –p-porque n-no quiero asustar a Mio- la rubia rió suavemente para que la castaña no pudiera oírla –tranquila estoy %99,9 segura de que no será así- la blonda miró su reloj pulsera, se puso de pie, lavó los platos sucios y se despidió –me debo ir Richan, me he tomado demasiado tiempo libre- la blonda cerró la puerta y se fue.<br>La castaña se tiró en el sillón, aburrida –debería hacer algo por Mio, ella ha hecho demasiado por mí- pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió la idea, fue hasta la bodega de la casa y sacó una escoba, un trapero, cera para pisos, lustra muebles, sacudidores y otros diversos artículos de limpieza, estuvo trabajando durante 3 horas sin descanso hasta que dejó todo impecable, abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo para beber, había jugo, leche y agua mineral sin gas, sacó la leche, siempre le había gustado más que el jugo, y detrás vio una pequeña barra de algo envuelta en papel aluminio, la cual tenía una nota encima "cómetelo antes de que yo llegue o te las verás conmigo" la ojimiel rió suavemente, desenvolvió la barrita y descubrió chocolate con maní –dios, esta chica planea hacerme engordar solo con chocolates- mas solo se llevó la barra hasta la boca y lo comió, guardó la tarjeta en un bolsillo de su falda, se lanzó nuevamente en el sillón aburrida, eran las 19:30 y Mio no llegaba, estaba aburridísima y no sabía qué hacer, tomó su gabardina y comenzó a juguetear con ella hasta que encontró dos cosas rígidas en uno de los bolsillos, sacó las baquetas que había guardado en la mañana y las contemplo,-me pregunto si recuperare mi tempo, algún día-, su mirada cayó en las partes de la batería, que estaban todas guardadas en sus respectivas fundas, tomó la caja y abrió el cierre exterior, en él se encontraba una carpeta repleta de partituras que decía "ho kago tea time" sacó la primera partitura que estaba plastificada "fuwa fuwa time" comenzó a leer la partitura y sus manos y sus pies comenzaron a moverse automáticamente aporreando lo que encontrara, la sangre se le aceleró, dejó sus baquetas en el sillón y sacó las herramientas, abrió todas las fundas y armo la batería, estiró todos los tambores y comenzó a tocar, cerró los ojos y se imaginó de vuelta en su primer concierto como club de música ligera, pudo sentir esa misma sensación, que la hacía aporrear con fuerza la batería, comenzó a tocarla con más fuerza y pasión cada vez, casi podía sentir los demás instrumentos, pero por sobre todo sentía el bajo, se dio vuelta en el sillín y ahí estaba Mio con Elizabeth en las manos y detrás de ella el amplificador, -¿por qué te detienes?- la castaña se dio vuelta toco cuatro veces sus baquetas y comenzó a tocar con pasión acompañada por Mio, se sentía tan bien, tan viva, tocó con cada vez más fuerza, con todo su ser, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo como esa sensación la envolvía por completo, cuando terminó de tocar estalló en risas y no supo precisamente en qué instante esa risa pasó a un enrome llanto, Mio dejó su bajo en un sillón y corrió a abrazar a Ritsu –estoy de vuelta Mio- dijo la castaña entre llantos, la morena asintió con fuerza –bienvenida Ritsu- continuaron llorando de felicidad durante unos largos minutos como 2 Magdalenas, abrasadas.  
>Cuando el llanto frenó ambas chicas se lavaron la cara, y rieron nuevamente, no sabían exactamente lo que sentían, pero tristeza no estaba entre todo eso, estaban en un estado de euforia, a tal punto que parecían dos lunáticas, les tomó unos minutos relajarse, cando lo hicieron toda Ritsu había cambiado, sus hombros estaba más arriba y sus ojos no tenían tantas ojeras y en ellos se percibía ese brillo de antaño, estaba feliz, de verdad lo estaba -¿te parece si cenamos?- pregunto la morena, la castaña asintió frenéticamente –pero esta vez cocinaremos las dos, juntas-Mio accedió, fueron hasta la cocina y se sentaron en el mesón -¿Qué quieres comer?- la castaña lo pensó durante unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió –Arroz con curry- la morena se bajó del mesón y fue hasta la despensa, dónde sacó una pasta pre perada de curry dulce- está bien yo me encargo de las cebollas el ajo y la carne, tú encárgate de las patatas y las zanahorias- la castaña hizo todo lo que le ordenó su amiga, peló y pico todas las verduras, cuando terminaron de picar todo, lo juntaron en una cacerola y echaron la pasta de curry, mientras este se cocinaba colocaron la arrocera para 2 tazas, comieron y charlaron de cómo habían estado sus días, Mio se sorprendió ante la noticia de la visita de sus amigas desde Inglaterra, y se sorprendió aún más cuando Ritsu contó cómo había hecho el aseo profundo en toda la casa, -¿estas segura de que eres tú, el cabelló te afecta el cerbero?- bromeó la morena, la castaña infló sus mejillas y frunció el entrecejo –que mala eres Mio, también puedo ser ordenada- luego de comer fueron hasta el cuarto de baño, se lavaron igual que el día anterior y cuando se sumergieron en la tina Mio le gastó una pequeña broma a Ritsu –espero que esta vez no te quedes dormida, anoche fue toda una odisea secarte y vestirte, aunque debo decir que parecías tan pura e inocente como un bebé, no parecías tú- la castaña tomó uno de los negros mechones de Mio y lo jaló -¡Auch! Eso dolió Ritsu- la castaña le sacó la lengua –para que aprendas la lección- la castaña se puso de lado y se acunó en el cuerpo de Mio, ocupando los senos de la morena como una almohada –por cierto Mio, ¿planeas hacerme engordar solo con chocolate? ¿Quieres que me dé un coma por exceso de azúcar en la sangre?- la chicas solo miró hacia el lado –si eso llegara a suceder tendrías que cuidarme- la morena asintió –eso sí lo haré, solo yo te cuidaré y no dejaré que nadie más lo haga- los colores comenzaron a subir nuevamente al rostro de la castaña –Mio, ¿n-n-no t-te da pena decir algo tan ve-ver-vergonzoso?- la morena se tapó el rostro con las manos y negó con rapidez –s-si es R-R-Ritsu n-no quiero que nadie más la cuide porque…- la castaña trató de girar su cuello lo más que pudo para ver a la morena -¿Por qué?- la morena la dio vuelta y la besó rápidamente en los labios –p-porque yo te amo- la castaña se sorprendió ante tal declaración pero se sentía feliz, se acurrucó entra las piernas y los brazos de Mio y dio grititos de alegría –Mio-chan me ama, soy tan feliz- la morena tenía una carita de decepción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la castaña que se volvió a dar vuelta para ver la cara de Mio -¿qué sucede?- la morena estaba roja –n-nada s-solo que yo…pensé que…- no pudo decir nada más porque Ritsu la hizo callar con otro beso –¿pensaste que no te diría que te amo?- el rostro de la morena se puso rojo como un tomate, pero se alegró, Ritsu volvió a acurrucarse en el cuerpo de Mio –vaya, puedo oír el corazón de Mio, de cierta manera es tranquilizador- cerró los ojos y se quedó lentamente dormida, Mio la zarandeó por los hombros pero Ritsu no despertaba –por dios otra vez se quedó dormida, íbamos tan bien- salió de la tina con cuidado dejando a la castaña apoyada en el borde, se secó completamente y se colocó el pijama, tomó unas cuantas toallas y subió hasta la habitación, donde estiró las toallas encima de la cama, volvió al baño sacó a Ritsu en brazos. La envolvió lo mejor que pudo y trató de que la larga cabellera de la castaña quedara en sus manos, subió las escaleras con cuidado y entro a la habitación, dejó a la durmiente ojimiel en la acama y la secó por completo, tomó la secadora y le quitó los restos de humedad de su cabello, abrió la maleta de la castaña y le colocó una de las pijama que había dentro, acostó a la ojimiel, la arropó bien y luego se acostó al lado de ella abrasándola con cariño, le acarició el cabello y la besó suavemente en los labios –cuanto te amo mi tonta favorita- dijo en un susurró, una mano la tomó por la espalda e hizo que sus labios se juntaran con los de Ritsu en un apasionado beso –yo también te amo mucho Mio- la morena se sonrojo al instante -¿tú no estabas dormida?- la castaña rió suavemente –de hecho, quería ver lo que ayer me perdí, así que me hice la dormida- se rascó la nuca suavemente –Mio ¿estas enfadada?- el cuerpo de la morena emitía un aura un tanto oscura –tú, pequeña- levantó la mano y Ritsu automáticamente se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, pero el golpe nunca llegó, abrió los ojos lentamente -¿Mio?- la morena la abrasó y la besó nuevamente en los labios con pasión –para que no me gastes bromas así- la castaña sonrojada rió divertida –si este es mi castigo por hacerlo creo que lo haré cada noche-.<p>

L a semana transcurrió , Mio se iba a trabajar y le dejaba preparado todo, el desayuno y el almuerzo, todos los día Ritsu comía por lo menos 4 barritas de chocolates, a veces iba al café de Mugi a charlar hasta la hora en que Mio regresaba, cenaban y luego practicaban con sus instrumentos en la habitación de los padre de Mio, cuando estos se fueron Mio convirtió el lugar en una sala de ensayos para no molestar a los vecinos, practicaban hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando terminaban tomaban un baño y luego dormían, para cuando llegó el viernes Ritsu había ganado ya 3 kilos, Mio estaba sumamente feliz, pensaba que con que subiera 7 kilos más estaría en un peso ideal, esa noche no se fueron a dormir, esperaron en la sala hasta que una bocina sonó fuera de la casa, salieron y vieron una enrome limosina, se acercaron y el chofer les abrió la puerta, dentro estaban Mugi y Sawako –bienvenidas chicas, vamos, entren que no podemos llegar atrasadas o Yui y Azuza pensaran que no fuimos a recibirlas- las apuró la maestra, entraron y se sorprendieron al ver el interior del lujoso vehículo, tenía prácticamente 3 sillones para tres personas dentro, Mugi iba con el ceño fruncido y le daba la espalda infantilmente a Sawako -¿qué sucede?- preguntó la morena, intrigada por el comportamiento de la blonda, Sawako suspiró –está molesta conmigo porque insistí en que fuéramos a buscarlas en limusina y no en un taxi-, las chicas tuvieron que reprimir una risita para no hacer enfadar más a la rubia, aunque a los cinco minutos su berrinche termino y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la ex profesora, Ritsu mientras tanto se había acostado en el asiento y ocupaba las piernas de Mio como almohada, esta le acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba la frente tiernamente, Mugi sintió cierta envidia e imitó a la ojimiel, la maestra rió suavemente -¿ya se te pasó el enojo?- la rubia infló sus mejillas –solo un poco- la maestra rió con un poco más de ganas –bueno, bueno, lo que tú digas-.  
>Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto el avión de las chicas acababa de aterrizar y los pasajeros ya estaban fuera buscando sus maletas en la banda transportadora, Ritsu fue la primera en encontrar a las chicas, aunque no fue una tarea muy difícil ,solo había que buscar a la persona más despistada en toda la fila, que curiosamente era una castaña, que ya había dado más de 8 vueltas buscando su maleta y su guitarra, seguida por una chica un tanto más baja que ella, con cabello negro atado en dos coletas, en la espalda una guitarra y en su mano una maleta negra con ruedas , esperaron una media hora hasta que Yui por fin encontró sus pertenencias, salieron del control de aduanas y por fin llegaron a la sala de espera -¡HEY! ¡YUI, AZUZA, POR AQUÍ!- gritó Sawako, las chicas las vieron y caminaron hasta donde estaba el grupo, o mejor dicho, Azuza caminó y Yui solo se limitó a tirar su maleta y correr directamente hasta Ritsu, quien en un acto reflejo la esquivó, haciendo que la mayor de las Hirasawa chocase de lleno con un poste, Azuza corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse –cielos Yui, siempre eres tan irresponsable, pudiste haber dañado a Guitah- la despistada castaña comenzó a llorar falsamente –que mala eres Azunyan deberías enojarte con Richan, ella me esquivó- la pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco –fue tu culpa de todos modos, Ritsu-sempai solo esquivó a una persona que la atacaba- las demás chicas estaban riendo encantadas de la vida –de veras que ustedes dos siempre son así, ahora comprendo cómo Azuza puede aguantarte Yui- dijo la ojimiel mientras se quitaba una lagrima de los ojos, la peli marrón tenía una expresión de duda en el rostro -¿qué cosa?- la castaña suspiró –nada Yui nada-.<br>Salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a los estacionamientos, el cual estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de una lujosa limusina, donde esperaba el chofer con la puerta de los pasajeros abierta –por favor, entren- las 6 chicas entraron y se acomodaron en sus asientos, Yui y Azuza tuvieron la misma reacción que Mio y Ritsu cuando entraron, se acomodaron en los asientos, en uno se sentaron Mugi y Sawako, en otro Mio y Ritsu, y en el último Yui y Azuza, como el vehículo era amplio no tuvieron mayor problema en acomodar sus maletas y sus guitarras, Yui se comportaba como una niña de 5 años, preguntando para que servía cada cosa, Azuza la regañaba a cada momento con frases como "no hagas eso Yui" o "no toques eso Yui" y la favorita "por favor Yui tienes 22 años, no actúes como una cría de 5", cuando hubo terminado de revisar todos los botones y sus funciones no encontró nada mejor que jugar con el cabello de la ojimiel que dormitaba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Mio, jugó hasta que logró despertar a la castaña -¿Yui?, ¿Qué haces con mi cabello?- la peli marrón se colocó un mechón bajo la nariz –bigote- la ojimiel frunció el entrecejo y golpeó a Yui en la cabeza, dejándole un gran chichón, la peli marrón se fue a refugiar en los brazos de Azuza, quien la acariciaba –ya, ya, tranquilízate, además fue tu culpa Yui, es de mala educación jugar con el cabello de la gente- la mayor de las Hirasawa hacía pucheros forzados –Buaaaa, Azunyan es tan mala, y no me comprende, el cabello de Ritsu es tan raro que es inevitable jugar con él- la ojimiel se acercó hasta Yui con una sonrisa un tanto malévola en la cara -¿a quién le dices rara?- la peli marrón palideció de golpe, tratando de evitar la mirada de Ritsu, quien la tomó de las mejillas y se las apretó con fuerza –tú eres la persona con menos derecho para tachar a otra de rara, ¿me comprendes?- la peli marrón asentía tratando de hablar, mas no podía debido al castigo que le estaba propinando la castaña, cuando le soltó las mejillas estas estaba rojas, Ritsu volvió a sentarse y se acomodó en las piernas de Mio, Yui buscó inmediatamente refugio en los brazos de Azuza –parece que todas hemos encontrado el amor – dijo la chica de coletas cuando se fijó en cómo estaban todas, era en parte divertido, ya que Mugi estaba recostada en las piernas de Sawako, Ritsu en las de Mio y Yui en las de ella –y todas estamos reunidas aquí, de nuevo, el club de música ligera ha vuelto al cien por ciento- dijo Yui con una sonrisa en su rostro, todas cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron, -al fin estamos todas juntas- dijo Ritsu, con la voz cargada de orgullo y melancolía, de repente el rostro de Yui se iluminó por una idea que cruzó por su infantil cabeza –lo que sea que pienses Yui la respuesta es no- dijo Azuza antes de que la peli marrón pudiera articular palabra –que mala eres, aún no he dicho nada- la gatita del club suspiró –es porque tus ideas siempre son huecas- Yui infló sus mejillas y frunció su entrecejo –Azunyan primero debes escuchar mi idea para decir que es hueca- se incorporó en su asiento y le dio la espalda infantilmente a su novia, tal como había hecho Mugi momentos atrás con Sawako -¿ves eso Mugi?, así te veías hace unos momento- dijo Sawako acercándose a la rubia para hablarle, Yui seguía refunfuñando -Azunyan tonta, no te quiero hmpf- la pelinegra suspiró y comenzó a zarandear por los hombros a su novia –venga a, deja de ser una cría y dinos tu idea- la peli marrón refunfuñó y con un respingo le dio nuevamente la espalda a su amada gatita, las demás chicas sonreían divertidas por la escena –bueno Yui, dinos tu idea, te escucharemos esta vez- dijo Mio con un tono maternal, la peli marrón fue cediendo poco a poco, hasta que la convencieron –bueno, mi idea es que nos juntemos a tocar alguna que otra canción en conmemoración a que estamos todas reunidas aquí- las chicas estaban sorprendidas, más que porque Yui había tenido una idea, esta había sido una muy buena idea –esa idea es…¡muy buena!- exclamó Azuza, Yui sonreía con cierto aire de superioridad –bueno es natural, viniendo de mí- el rostro de Azuza cambió al instante y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su novia –no te creas la gran cosa-.  
>La primera parada fue la casa de Mio, donde se bajaron Mio, Ritsu, Yui y Azuza –Mugi y yo iremos por nuestras cosas, ustedes esperen aquí preparen la sala- las chicas asintieron y entraron a la casa de Mio y Ritsu, Azuza se percató del pequeño cartelito que estaba colocado bajo la placa de la casa "<em>residencia Akiyama, habitantes: Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka"<em> –vaya, así que Mio-sempai y Ritsu-sempai están viviendo juntas ahora- las chicas asintieron –desde hace unos 5 días que estamos viviendo juntas- dijo Ritsu, entrando a la casa sacando las sandalias de interiores para las chicas –usen estas por favor- Azuza estaba sorprendida -¿Ritsu-sempai, estás segura que eres tú? ¿el cabello afectó tu cerebro?- la castaña frunció el ceño -¿acaso dijiste algo Nakano?- la chica palideció y negó con la cabeza –n-nada- la castaña suspiró -¿por qué nadie cree que puedo ser limpia y responsable?- dicho esto se fue refunfuñando hasta llegar a la cocina a preparar té para relajarse, desde donde aún se escuchaban sus quejidos –Vaya, Richan no es la misma- dijo Yui en cuanto la castaña se fue y desde la cocina llegó un grito -¿DIJISTE ALGO YUI?- la aludida palideció –Richan da miedo-.  
>Ritsu volvió a la sala con 4 tazas de té rojo, aún seguía refunfuñando, dejó las tazas en la mesa y se sentó en las piernas de Mio, acomodándose en el cuerpo de la morena, ésta la acaricio para que se relajara –ya, ya Ritsu, yo creo que puedes ser responsable, limpia, ordenada y linda- la castaña sonrió con satisfacción –Aww Mio, eres tan linda- continuó bebiendo su taza de té, Yui y Azuza estaban sentadas en otro sillón, bebiendo de sus tazas, con lentitud -¿cómo fue vuestro matrimonio?- preguntó Ritsu, quien no había asistido, y no las había visto por los noticiarios –bueno pues fue muy bonita, mi vestido era blanco, y con un largo velo, aunque yo quería estamparle gatitos negros Azuza no me dejó- la pelinegra suspiró –Yui, es una boda, no es una fiesta de disfraces, además Ui te cumplió tus caprichos y te bordó gatitos en el velo y en el vestido, no te puedes quejar- la peli marrón rió suavemente y se rascó la mejilla, Ritsu asentía –si mal no recuerdo Yui, tuviste un atraso por eso mismo ¿no?- añadió Mio, Azuza puso los ojos en blanco –por favor Mio-sempai no me recuerde esos momentos tan tensos- dijo la gatita del club, Ritsu intrigada en el tema hizo una pregunta -¿y cómo iba vestida Azuza?- la pelinegra se sonrojó al instante, Yui y Mio reían divertidas -¿qué pasó, pasó algo divertido?- Azuza negaba con fuerza –bueno, verás Richan, Azunyan, con el nerviosismo no se dio cuenhmpf- no pudo hablar porque Azuza le estaba tapando la boca, pero fue Mio quien completó la frase –Azuza vestía un terno negro, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando Yui le puso unas orejas y una cola de gato en el altar, al salir de la iglesia todas miraban raro a Azuza, solo la notó al sentarse en el carruaje, que Mugi les prestó para hacerlo todo más "hermoso", a decir verdad casi toda la boda la pagó Mugi encantada, pero bueno, resulta que nuestra pequeña Azuza hizo el ridículo en el día de su boda- la castaña estalló en risas a pesar de todas las quejas de la chica de coletas –bueno, quizás Ritsu-sempai hará peor el ridículo en el día de su boda- la castaña se limpió una lágrima que la risa le había provocado –más que tú lo dudo, ¿cierto Mio?- la morena asintió, en eso sonó el timbre de a casa, eran Sawako y Mugi, venían cargadas con 2 amplificadores, el teclado de la blonda, la guitarra de la profesora, y dos micrófonos, Mugi tenía una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción y Sawako una mueca de enojo -¿he de suponer que ganó Mugi esta vez y vinieron en taxi?- la blonda asintió frenéticamente, entraron los equipos y subieron hasta la sala de ensayo que Mio había construido, conectaron los amplificadores, el teclado, se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, la castaña se tomó el pelo en su cola de caballo para que no le molestara, levantó sus baquetas en el aire y marcó -¡1, 2,…- -ESPEREN- exclamó Sawako, las chicas la miraron con curiosidad -¿qué sucede ahora Sawa-chan?- le preguntó la castaña a su ex profesora, esta dejó su guitarra en el suelo, salió de la habitación y volvió con un perchero lleno de los más variados disfraces -¡¿DE ÓNDE DIABLOS SACAS TODAS ESAS COSAS?- la maestra sonrió maliciosamente –la verdad es que hay uno de estos en cada una de vuestras casas, escondidas perfectamente- a las chicas casi se les cae la cara de la impresión -¿cómo lo haces sin que te encuentren?- la maestra rió con picardía -¿no recuerdan que he visitado todas vuestras casas para "hablar con vuestros padres"?- las chicas suspiraron –en fin ¿qué tienes en mente?- le preguntó Azuza, la maestra sacó tres ternos, 2 negros y 1 blanco, todos con su respectivo sombrero de copa, le dio uno de los trajes negros a Azuza y el blanco a Ritsu, luego sacó 3 vestidos blancos de novia, mas sin tantos vuelos ni encajes, mucho más sencillos y se los dio a Yui, Mio y Mugi, las chicas tomaron los trajes y luego a su maestra que ya se estaba colocando el último terno negro y apuró a las demás chicas a que se colocaran sus trajes, las chicas obedecieron, una vez vestidas la maestra sonrió con satisfacción –ahora sí está todo listo- la mayoría d las chicas estaban sonrojadas excepto Yui, Ritsu se sentó nuevamente tras la batería, levantó las baquetas y marcó -¡1, 2 ,3, 4, 1 ,2, 3¡-.<br>Después de media hora de tocar dejaron los instrumentos apoyados en la pared y se sentaron en el suelo a descansar –eso estuvo ¡GENIAL!- exclamó la baterista –hacía demasiado tiempo que no tocábamos todas, esta es mi primera vez en cuatro años- las demás chicas asintieron –a decir verdad Ritsu, también es nuestra primera vez en 4 años- dijo Mio, la castaña se sorprendió y miró extrañada a las chicas -¿no habían tocado?- las chicas negaron con la cabeza –dijimos que volveríamos a tocar cuando Richan volviera, nos separamos del club de la universidad y guardamos nuestros instrumentos- dijo Yui, los ojos de la castaña se comenzaron a aguar –chicas- se lanzó hacia el grupo llorando, aunque no sabía bien el porqué de su llanto, este solo caía de sus ojos sin parar –perdónenme- las chicas abrazaron a la castaña con ternura –desde hoy tocaremos cada que podamos para recuperar el tiempo perdido- la chicas asintieron –bien, basta de llanterío, festejemos correctamente-exclamó la profesora sacando una botella de vino blanco y 6 copas, bajaron hasta el comedor donde Sawako sirvió el licor, las chicas aceptaron las copas por cortesía, aunque no bebieron, excepto Yui que no sabía lo que era, Sawako le explicó que se sacaba de la vid (uva), y antes de que pudiera decirle que era alcohol la chica ya se había tomado la copa de un solo trago pensando que era como el jugo de uva que compraba en el negocio de la esquina –¡Yui!- exclamo Azuza al verla tragar de esa manera el alcohol –Azunyan, me siento rara- dicho esto se abalanzó sobre la pequeña gatita, picándole la mejilla acariciándole el cuerpo con la otra mano –eres tan suave Azunyan- la chicha, avergonzada, trató de quitarse de encima a la castaña, mas n pudo hasta que esta se quedó dormida, Ritsu subió por una manta y taparon a la durmiente peli marrón –vaya, eso se ve divertido- dijo Mugi, acto seguido tomó su copa e imitó a la mayor de las Hirasawa y se la tomó de un solo trago, se abalanzó sobre su pareja, la cual solo se dejó llevar hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida, Mio automáticamente tomó las copas que sobraban y las vació en el fregadero, las 3 chicas que estaban en la mesa la miraron extrañada -¿por qué hizo eso Mio-sempai?- la morena señaló a Ritsu –por precaución- la castaña infló sus mejillas –yo no soy tan inmadura, además- miró de pies a cabeza a Mio -¿q-qué pasa?- la castaña se paró de su silla y lentamente se acercó a Mio –no necesito alcohol para hacerte ese tipo de cosas- la morena se sonrojó completamente –tranquila solo bromeaba- la castaña tomó la mano de Mio y se sentó junto con ella –bueno, ahora el problema son Yui y Mugi- dijo Sawako, sacó su celular, y seleccionó uno de los números guardados en la memoria -¿Sebastián? Por favor, ¿podrías venir a buscarnos a la residencia Akiyama?, bien, entonces te espero en 15 minutos- cortó la llamada –solucionado, el chofer de Mugi pasará a buscarnos-.  
>Pasados 15 minutos se escuchó la bocina, la maestra fue a recibirlo, le explicó la situación y el hombre de unos cincuenta y muchos años entró a la residencia –perdón por la intromisión- tomó a la durmiente Yui en un hombro y a su ama en el otro, las dejó en la limusina y luego volvió por los instrumentos de las chicas y la maleta de la peli marrón, Sawako y Azuza se despidieron y se fueron con el chofer de los Kotobuki, Mio y Ritsu ordenaron un poco y luego se fueron a bañar, eran pasadas la 03:47 A.M., -por dios sí que nos dan problemas esas chicas- exclamó Mio, una vez entraron a la tina, Ritsu, después de ordenar había estado extrañamente callada -¿Ritsu sucede algo?- la castaña suspiró y jugueteó con su cabello, -estaba pensando, ¿merezco amigas así?- la morena le dio un suave coscorrón -¿pero qué clase de preguntas haces?- la castaña se acarició la cabeza –es que, han estado esperando por mí todos estos años, congelaron el club por mí culpa, y yo solo les he traído pesares- la morena la sacudió de los hombros –deja de decir tonterías, la mayor alegría que nos has dado ha sido que hayas decidido salir, además, el pasado es pasado y hay que dejarlo atrás, no te preocupes más por ello- la castaña asintió suavemente y continuo jugando con otro mechón de su cabello -¿hay algo más que te preocupa Ritsu? Puedo notarlo- la castaña se enroscó el cabello en un dedo –dime Mio, cuándo Sawa-chan nos puso esos trajes ¿sentiste algo?- la morena no comprendía bien la pregunta -¿qué quieres decir?- la castaña suspiró –si sentiste algo al estar vestida de novia, ¿te habría gustado que fuera de verdad?- la morena comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente –n-no precisamente, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- la castaña tomó las manos de Mio y las acarició –Mio, ¿te gustaría casarte con alguien como yo?- la pregunta hizo que Mio diera una suerte de grito ahogado, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, Ritsu se dio vuelta y vio el rostro de Mio -¿qué sucede, eso es un no?- la morena negó con fuerzas -¿entonces es un sí?- l morena asintió con fuerza , la castaña abrazó a su amada, amiga, y confidente, le quitó las manos de la boca y la besó en los labios.<p>

* * *

><p><em>4 MESES DESPUÉS<br>-Y por el poder que me confiere Dios y la ley, las declaro oficialmente casadas, lo que une Dio que no lo separé el hombre, puede besar a la novia- las chicas salieron de la capilla bajo una lluvia de arroz y pétalos blancos, subieron a un carruaje victoriano tirado por 2 caballos, uno negro y otro castaño, gentileza de Mugi, pero no había ningún chofer, solo estaban las riendas, petición de Ritsu, la chica se subió al carruaje y ayudó a Mio, tomó las riendas y se fueron por la calle bajo vítores y deseos de buena suerte, Ritsu condujo el carruaje durante un largo trecho hasta que llegó a su destino, se bajó del carruaje y habló con el portero del lugar, el cuál amablemente abrió los portones, la chica volvió a subir al carruaje y entró, dejó a los caballos atados junto a un árbol, ayudó a que su novia se bajara, quien llevaba en sus brazos una caja de madera tallada a mano y barnizada, y comenzaron a buscar por el lugar –¿Dónde estarán las "T"?- dijo, mientras caminaba tomada de la mano con Mio- O-P-Q-R-S-¡T¡ ¡aquí esta- entró al lugar hasta que encontró una gran piedra rectangular que tenía tallado su apellido "Tainaka" al lado de ella habían 3 piedras de la misma forma pero más pequeñas las placas tenían escritos diferentes nombres "**Rika**" **"Yuichi**" "**Satoshi**", la castaña se arrodilló, le pidió a su novia la caja, la abrió y sacó incienso y un encendedor, prendió los inciensos y comenzó a orar "**padre, madre, Satoshi, me he casado, y al fin soy feliz, he venido este día para honrarlos y pedirles que nos protejan, descansen en paz"** cuando terminó su plegaria una luz envolvió a las dos chicas y tres figuras se les aparecieron, era la familia de Ritsu, la castaña comenzó a llorar y abrazó a toda su familia –papi, mami, hermanito- Mio solo la miraba a un lado y sonreía, cuando una mano le tocó el hombro, era la madre de Ritsu, quién la invitó a que se uniera al abrazo, la chica obedeció, cuando se separaron habló el padre de la ojimiel –hemos estado contigo todo este tiempo hijita, hoy al fin no nos necesitas más, y nosotros podemos descansar en paz- acarició a su hija y la besó en la frente –y Mio, gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija, te estamos muy agradecidos- la morena asintió, con los ojos llorosos –onee-chan, Mio onee-chan, sean muy felices- dijo Satoshi tomando las manos de la chicas y uniéndolas –bueno es hora de irnos. Sean felices por el resto de vuestras vidas- djo la madre de Ritsu, y al instante desaparecieron, Ritsu se secó las lágrimas y tomó firmemente la mano de Mio -¿vamos?- la castaña asintió, subieron al carruaje y salieron del cementerio en dirección a la casa de Mio, dónde las esperaba la fiesta-.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DEL AUTOR: WIIIII AL FIN TERMINÉ ESTE FANFIC Mitsu, AUNQUE ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, NO CREO QUE SEA EL MEJOR, ESTA VEZ DECIDÍ DARLE UN POCO DE PROTAGONISMO A MUGI, ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN POR ESO, AH POR CIERTO, SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUÉ TOMAN TANTO TÉ, ES POR QUÉ EN JAPÓN LO TRADICIÓN Y LA COSTUMBRE ES QUE CUANDO UN INVITADO LLEGA A LA CASA SE LE OFRECE ALGO, YA SEA TÉ, VINO, O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA, SI AQUÍ OFRECEN TÉ ES PORQUE SON SANAS Y ADEMAS SON LA HORA DEL TÉ DESPUÉS DE CLASES, TIENE QUE TOMAR TÉ xD BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO QUEDÓ, DISFRUTÉ DEMASIADO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, ESPERO QUE USTEDES LO DISFRUTEN LEYENDO, HASTA EL 14 DE FEBRERO ;) LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA :p, LOS QUIERO Adeu~<strong> _


	2. OVA

_**OVA**_

* * *

><p>-¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!- gritó la castaña al entrar a su casa, dos pequeñas niñas gemelas salieron a recibirla corriendo y se le lanzaron a los brazos –¡Mami Ritsu!-, Ritsu tiró sus maletas y abrazó a sus hijas –mis niñas, ¿cómo han estado?- las chicas besaron a la ambarina –muy bien mami Ritsu, hemos sido niñas muy buenas mientras trabajabas- la castaña bajó a las pequeñas con cuidado y les alborotó el cabello –eso me alegra mucho-.<br>Las chicas eran gemelas de ojos grises y cabellos dorados, eran adoptadas, Ritsu y Mio ya habían terminado la universidad y casado hacía ya 6 años, en el viaje de vuelta del cementerio decidieron adoptar a 2 niñas, cuando fueron al orfanato vieron a dos pequeñas niñas gemelas de 1 año, recién cumplido, Haruka y Haruhi, las adoptaron al instante, ahora vivían juntas, las 4, en la casa que compraron Mio y Ritsu con su primera paga, Mio trabajaba como abogada y Ritsu cuando no estaba de viaje por negocios enseñaba música popular a los jóvenes que quisieran empezar una banda.  
>¿Esta mami Mio?- las chicas asintieron -¿sabe que estoy aquí?- las pequeñas gemelas negaron con la cabeza –no te sintió entrar en el coche mami Ritsu, ahora está preparando la cena en la cocina, en el segundo piso- la castaña sonrió traviesamente y les hizo una seña con el dedo a sus hijas para que guardaran silencio, se acercó en puntillas de pies hasta la cocina, pudo ver la espalda de su amada, su larga cabellera que ya le tapaba más debajo de las caderas, Ritsu se acercó lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos Mio levantó una mano con un cuchillo de cocinar –ni se te ocurra hacerlo- la castaña se detuvo, dio un paso atrás e infló sus mejillas -¿qué acaso eres adivina? No hice ruido ¿cierto niñas?- las chicas que habían seguido a su mami Ritsu por detrás asintieron –pude sentir tu respiración, respiras demasiado fuerte cuando tratas de asustarme, además gritaste muy fuerte al entrar, era lógico que vendrías a hurtadillas- la chicas se rascó la nuca –bueno, estoy de vuelta- la morena la besó en los labios –bienvenida a casa- su hijas dieron grititos –mami Mio mami Ritsu se ven tan lindas juntas- las aludidas se sonrojaron un poco.<br>Mientras Mio terminaba de hacer la cena, Ritsu sus hijas arreglaban la mesa, terminaron y Ritsu fue por una de sus maletas –les tengo una sorpresa hijas- las chicas corrieron hasta donde su madre -¿qué es qué es?- la ambarina sacó dos cajas rectangulares alargadas de un 80centímetros de largo cada una -¿recuerdan cuánto les gustaron las guitarras de su tía Yui y su tía Azuza- las gemelas asintieron –aquí las tienen- destapó las cajas y sacó dos guitarras, iguales a las de Azuza y Yui pero más pequeñas, le dio una a Haruhi y la otra a Haruka –gracias mami Ritsu- dijeron abrazando a su madre, desde la cocina llegó la voz de Mio -¡la cena está servida, vengan ahora o iré por ustedes!- las 3 chicas palidecieron y fueron corriendo hasta la cocina, cuando Mio daba una orden esta se cumplía, y, aunque no golpeara a sus hijas, si a Ritsu.  
>Se sentaron a la mesa y platicaron para ponerse al día, Mio había ganado más de 4 casos en lo que Ritsu estaba fuera, y las gemelas habían ganado el premio al mejor ensayo de planes para el futuro, al igual que su mami Mio cuando ella tenía su edad –vaya eso es increíble, aunque no creo que ellas hayan necesitado ayuda para poder leerlo en voz alta, ¿cierto, mami Mio?- dijo con cierto tono de burla, la morena se sonrojo –eh, ¿a qué se refiere mami Ritsu con eso?- la castaña sonrió –bueno, verán, cuando Mio tenía vuestra edad ganó el mismo premio que ustedes y…-.<br>Las gemelas suspiraron –que hermosa manera de conocerse- Mio estaba sonrojada, aunque la melancolía se apoderó de ella y sonreía ante el recuerdo, terminada la cena fueron al baño, todas tomaron el baño juntas, la tina de la casa que tenían era suficientemente grande como para que 8 personas adultas cupieran sin ninguna clase de incomodidad, se lavaron la espalda entre todas, era chistoso, Ritsu le tallaba la espalda a Haruka, Haruka a Mio, Mio a Haruhi y Haruhi a Ritsu, luego se metieron a la tina donde cada una de las madres tenía a una niña sentada entre las piernas, estas se quedaron dormidas al poco tiempo, las chicas se miraron –vaya que par de niñas tan especiales para dormirse en estos lugares- dijo Mio, mirando divertida a Ritsu -¡Hey! Que a mí me asó solo una vez, y era porque estaba demasiado relajada, pero ellas lo hacen siempre que tomamos un baño juntas, a veces me recuerdan a Yui-, Mio tomó a la pequeña Haruka y la sacó de la tina, Ritsu hizo lo mismo con Haruhi, las secaron, vistieron y acostaron en su cama, las chicas se negaban a dormir en camas separadas, mucho menos en habitaciones distintas, así que agrandaron una habitación para que cupiera una cama de dos plazas y que pudieran dormir las gemelas juntas, luego de acostar a las niñas se fueron a acostar ellas.  
>Ya con sus pijamas puestas y acostadas Mio tomó la mano de Ritsu –te he extrañado mucho amada mía, me hacías falta- la ambarina besó tiernamente los labios de Mio –yo también te he extrañado- comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Mio -¿te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?- la morena, aunque sonrojada asintió, solo la luna fue testigo de ese acto de amor puro y sano, en el que dos cuerpos se unen para hacer uno solo sin importar el sexo, se quedaron dormidas, con los cuerpos desnudos y abrasadas.<br>-Mami Ritsu mami Ritsu, despierta- Ritsu sentía el peso de las gemelas encima suyo, saltando, abrió los ojos con pereza y vio el rostro sonriente e idéntico de sus adoradas hijas, quienes tenían puestos idénticos pijamas de koalas, elección de Mio, las tomó a cada una con los brazos y las apretujó cual osos de felpa –mis hijitas…- se quedó dormida de nuevo, las niñas se miraron -1…2…¡3!- cada una tomó una mejilla de Ritsu y la jalaron, la castaña se paró de golpe, sus hijas salieron de la habitación corriendo, Ritsu se puso su bata y salió tras ellas –ustedes, pequeñas vuelvan aquí- una de las chicas se dio vuelta y le sacó la lengua a su madre –nunca, deberás atraparnos- dicho esto volvió a correr por los pasillo de la casa, Ritsu las persiguió por toda la casa -¡NO CORRAN DENTRO DE LA CASA!- gritó Mio desde el baño, Haruka corrió hasta la puerta de la casa y se fue a correr en el jardín, el cual media una generosa hectárea, detrás de ella Haruhi y luego Ritsu quien no podía alcanzarlas, las niñas corrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta que la castaña no las seguía –vaya, parece que mami Ritsu se quedó sin energía Haru nee-chan- esta asintió, tomó la mano de su hermanita y la llevo a sentarse a los pies de un cerezo –bueno, esperemos a que nos encuentre, mientras tanto aquí estamos a salvo- una figura apareció por detrás del tronco del cerezo –yo no estaría segura de eso- Ritsu se abalanzó sobre sus hijas y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, las chicas se retorcían de risa, rieron hasta cansarse, Ritsu las volvió a abrazar –mis niñas, tan especiales, aunque si vuelven a despertarme de esa manera no las perdonaré- las chicas asintieron.  
>Se quedaron recostadas en el pasto un buen rato hasta que desde la casa les llegó la voz de Mio -¡Chicas a desayunar!- se pusieron de pie, las niñas tomaron las manos de Ritsu y caminaron hasta la casa, entraron y en la mesa había un verdadero banquete, para las chicas unos tazones de leche chocolatada con cereales de chocolate, un vaso de jugo de naranja, natural, para cada una, tostadas, un sartén con huevos revueltos y tostadas francesas, y para las madres lo mismo pero con una taza de café negro, Mio ya estaba vestida y sentada, tomó la taza y sopló, bebió un sorbo y luego se preparó un pan, las 3 chicas se sentaron a la mesa, a un lado Mio y Ritsu, y al otro las gemelas, comían sus cereales fascinadas, jugando, dándose el cereal en la boca de la otra, imitando a sus madres, estas reían divertidas, Ritsu solo las miraba, disfrutando esos pequeños momentos simples, que a pesar de ser tan simples, significaban mucho, aprendió a apreciar esos momentos, de la peor manera posible cuando había perdido a toda su familia hacía 10 años, probablemente seguiría encerrada en su casa, o tal vez solo su esqueleto, si no fuera por Mio, su salvadora, y sus niñas, que la mantenían ocupada como para pensar en el pasado, una lágrima solitaria rodó sus mejillas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para su adorada familia, que se había quedado como de piedra y la miraban fijamente, las gemelas se pararon fueron a abrazar a su mami -¿te duele algo mami Ritsu?- la castaña se limpió la lágrima con la mano y negó riendo tiernamente, acariciando las cabezas de las pequeñas –nada hijitas, mami solo estaba recordando cosas del pasado, y de cómo tu mami Mio me salvó- sacudió la cabeza y se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas –pero bueno, hay que estar feliz, tenemos de todo y no podemos quejarnos- sonrió y su familia también, tomó su vaso de jugo y bebió un largo trago –pero bueno, ¿qué quieres decirme Mio?- esta quedó perpleja ante la pregunta de su esposa -¿cómo dices?- la castaña rió –fíjense en esto niñas, cuando mami Mio prepare un desayuno tan grande como este y este callada es porque quiere algo- las chicas asintieron, tomando nota mentalmente, la morena se sonrojo –bu-bueno, hace un mo-momento me llamaron las chicas y me preguntaron si podía hacer una fiesta aquí- Ritsu la miro extrañada -¿chicas, qué chicas?- Mio señaló su taza, humeante de vapor, los ojos de Ritsu se iluminaron -¡pero por supuesto que sí!, no tienes que hacer todo esto para pedirlo, ellas pueden venir cuando quieran, ¿vendrán todas, incluso Sawa-chan?- Mio asintió, Ritsu dio aplausos –bien, habrá fiesta, chicas, hoy iremos de compras, así que apuren el desayuno-<p>

La chicas asintieron y prácticamente tragaron su desayuno al igual que Ritsu, Mio fue la única que comió todo normalmente, mientras Ritsu subía con su hijas a arreglarse, vistió a las chicas con vestidos iguales, verde agua, un sombrero de paja con un listón del mismo color del vestido, ella se puso sus jeans y un polo, bajó de nuevo Mio ya estaba en la entrada esperándolas, se pusieron sus zapatos y fueron hasta el auto, abrieron las puertas de la camioneta, una Mitsubishi Concept PX-MieV, un regalito que se habían hecho, y aunque era un poco caro, ambas ganaban un buen salario y podían pagarlo sin problemas, fueron hasta el centro comercial, entraron a una tienda especializada en ropa para niñas, y estuvieron buscando por un largo tiempo, hasta que una de las niñas sacó una tenida completa, constaba de un gorro de tela blanca con unos dibujos similares a ojos cerrados y cintas a los lados moradas, una camiseta negra con rayas blancas horizontales delgadas, medias hasta la rodilla blanca con negro, zapatos de charol negros y una chaqueta larga con dos largas colas a los costados, todo tenía el mismo dibujo del gorro, la chica había quedado atrapada con esa tenida, y su hermana también, aunque parecía cosplay la compraron, las niñas no aguantaron y se pusieron sus nuevas ropas con emoción y salieron de la tienda.

Volvieron al auto, pero esta vez Mio tomó el volante, sacó su llave y al auto, como un robot, comenzó a ajustarse automáticamente a sus comodidades, una vez finalizado esto, un escáner en la parte trasera realizó un barrido ara revisar que no hubiera nada detrás de ella para poder salir, comenzó a retroceder y salió a la calle, tomó la carretera para llegar más rápido, en la parte de atrás estaban las niñas, aún fascinadas con sus ropas -¿cómo las sienten niñas, no les pican?- las chicas negaron.  
>Al llegar a la casa se dieron cuenta que ya habían 2 autos frente a la entrada, Mio detuvo el auto y Ritsu bajó y pudo distinguir cada uno, el más grande y lujoso era el de Mugi y Sawako, y el otro, un poco más pequeño, de color rojo, el de Azuza y Yui, 3 niñas estaban sentadas en la banqueta esperando y al lado de ellas estaban 4 mujeres, adultas jóvenes, charlando entre ellas, Ritsu se les acercó –hola extrañas- las chicas la miraron, la abrazaron y besaron en las mejillas –Richan, cuanto tiempo sin verte, cada vez que veníamos estabas de viaje, al fin te atrapamos, si Mio-chan no nos hubiera dicho- Ritsu se dio vuelta para ver a Mo quien estaba abriendo la reja de la entrada de vehículos, "<em>ellas llamaron, sí claro, tenías todo planeado, chica astuta" <em> la castaña apuró a sus amigas –vamos entremos, a la casa, que es raro hablar así en la calle- su fue a subir a su camioneta y las demás la imitaron en sus respectivos vehículos.  
>En la camioneta, la castaña carraspeó –Mio-chan, ¿estas segura que fueron las chicas las que llamaron?- la morena palideció "<em>maldición Yui, ¿por qué eres tan bocazas?" <em> la morena entró la camioneta –está bien, yo las llamé, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una junta entre todas- la castaña rió –eres una loquilla Mio, pero te lo agradezco, las extrañaba- bajaron de la camioneta y ayudaron a sus hijas, en seguida entraron Yui, Azuza, Mugi y Sawako, esta última al ver a las gemelas corrió a analizarlas detenidamente, las chicas, que nunca habían visto a la extraña ex-maestra de música de su madre estaban algo asustadas, pero se presentaron con educación –Mi nombre es Haruka Akiyama, encantada en conocerla- luego se presentó su hermana –mi nombre es Haruhi Tainaka, mucho gusto- hicieron una reverencia de cortesía, la maestra no respondió, fue hasta el vehículo y sacó una maleta un tanto grande, de color gris, Mio la reconoció al instante y corrió dentro de su casa asustada, las niñas un tanto extrañadas por la reacción de su madre se quedaron ahí, Sawako sacó las decenas de trajes que tenía, las niñas quedaron maravilladas, se acercaron tomaron unos cuantos -¿podemos probárnoslos?- la maestra asintió –aunque no tienen la suficiente vergüenza se verán bien en ustedes, aunque lo haremos más tarde, ahora debemos buscar a esa Mio-chan- las niñas sin entender mucho fueron a saludar a las otras amigas de sus madres, Yui no dejaba de abrazarlas –Azunyan, míralas son iguales- Azuza suspiraba –son gemelas Yui, ¿qué esperabas? Por cierto, niñas, vengan a presentarse- dos niñas, de la misma edad de Hauka y Haruhi se acercaron, una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello plateado, un tanto tímidas –ellas son las hijas de Ritsu y Mio, Haruka y Haruhi- las niñas las saludaron un tanto tímidas, -sus nombres son Kobato y Mikan, algo tímidas pero jueguen con ellas- dijo Yui acariciando la cabeza de sus hijas, las niñas se dejaban acariciar por la peli marrón -¿esas ropas se las puso Sawa-chan?- les preguntó Mugi a las gemelas al analizar los ropajes de las pequeñitas, estas negaron –las compramos en una tienda, aunque Sawa oba-chan nos mostró unas ropas muy bonitas- la maestra escuchó esa pate y un aura oscura la rodeó, se acercó lentamente a las niñas, con pasos pesados, estas se encogían de miedo -¿oba-chan? ¿les parezco tan vieja?- las gemelas se miraron y negaron repetidas veces con la cabeza –quisimos decir Sawa onee-chan- el aura demoniaca que rodeaba a la maestra desapareció dio paso a una angelical –oh, vaya, eso está mucho mejor- las chicas tiritaban, cuando por detrás llegó una chica de unos 6 años también, vestida como chico, cabello negro muy corto las saludó –Yoh, me llamo Ushio Kotobuki, no dejen que mi madre las asuste, es así en cuanto a la edad, creo que tiene un complejo por la diferencia con Mamá Mugi- la chicas rieron por lo bajo.  
>Entraron a la casa donde se sentaron a la sala, Mio y Ritsu, ayudadas por sus hijitas, servían diversos snacks y aperitivos, mientras charlaban las gemelas recordaron sus guitarras que les habían regalado –Azunyan onee-chan Yui onee-chan miren esto- tomaron a las chicas de las manos y las llevaron hasta su habitación, apenas entraron Yui quedó fascinada con los peluches que tenían las niñas, y no quería soltarlos, Azuza, fue la que se dio cuenta de las réplicas de las guitarras, y se sintió halagada, Haruhi tomó la réplica de "muttan" y Haruka la de "Gitah" Yui vio la réplica de su preciada guitarra y corrió hacia Haruka –es mini Gitah, es preciosa, debería estar con su hermana, Azunyan ¿me das las llaves del auto?- Azuza le entregó las llaves y la peli marrón salió corriendo de la habitación, pasó por el lado de las demás hecha una bala y casi cae por las escaleras, Ritsu y Mio suspiraron sonoramente –pareciera que Yui fuera la que tiene 6 años y no las chicas- en eso llegó otra vez la peli marrón con dos guitarras a la espalda, corrió hasta la habitación de las gemelas, sacó a Muttan y se la dio a Azuza, luego sacó a Gitah y se la coloco, se paró al lado de Haruka y sonrió satisfecha –Míranos Azunyan somos iguales-la pelinegra rio divertida –no lo creo- acaricio las cabezas de las pequeñas –ellas son más maduras- la peli marrón infló sus mejillas-que mala eres Azunyan, pero, nuestras pequeñas quieren tocar el bajo y el teclado, dicen que admiran a Mio-chan y Mugi-chan, eso es algo cruel, aunque, ellas serán nuestras sucesoras Azunyan- la pelinegra pensó en sus hijas tocando con las hijas de Mio y Ritsu, y la de Mugi y Sawako, quien había demostrado un don especial para la batería, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –quizás lleguen antes que nosotras al BUDOKAN- la gemelas, sin entender de qué hablaban las mayores, rieron.<br>Pasaron las horas y el sol estaba por ponerse, cuando Mio las hizo entrar a todas a una sala de prácticas idéntica a la que tenía en su antigua casa, entraron todas, de inmediato captaron el mensaje, cada una se posicionó en su lugar, Mugi fue pro su teclado, Azuza y Yui ya tenían puestas sus guitarras, Ritsu estaba sentada en su batería y al lado de ella estaba Mio con Elizabeth en sus manos, Sawako, Haruka, Haruhi, Kobato, Ushio y Mikan se sentaron frente a ellas Yui tomó el micrófono –bienvenido nuestro Budokan hoy tocaremos para ustedes todos nuestros éxitos- Ritsu detrás de ella levantó las baquetas -¡1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3!-

* * *

><p><em>13 años después, BUDOKAN<br>Vítores y exclamaciones se escuchaban por todo el público, una guitarrista de cabellos dorados y ojos grises tomaba una botella de agua –¡MUCHAS GRACIAS BUDOKAN! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR A ESTE TRIBUTO A HTT!- más gritos de ovación –nosotras somos las hijas del grupo original, de hecho, nuestros instrumentos son los de ellas, me presento nuevamente, yo soy Haruka Akiyama, mi hermana, segunda guitarrista es Haruhi Tainaka, nos pusieron apellido distintos para no perder mucho los apellidos de nuestras madres- desde atrás de ella sonó el retumbar de una batería-Haru-chan no están aquí por nuestra vidas privadas- dijo una chica de cabello negro cortado como chico, de ojos celestes y piel algo morena –ella es Ushio Kotobuki, amiga de nuestra familia y heredera de instrumentos logia, nuestra bajista, las chica de pelo rojo que ven al lado del teclado es Kobato Nakano, y la tecladista y hermana de Kobato es Mikan Hirasawa- la tecladista de plateados cabellos saludó,- todas hemos crecido juntas, y ahora, nuestra última canción, la primera de nuestras antecesoras ¡FUWA FUWA TIME!-  
>Mientras la baterista marcaba el ritmo con las baquetas, 6 mujeres en la primera fila, de unos treinta a cuarenta años lloraban de emoción.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTA DEL AUTOR: WIIII HOLA DE NUEVO, ESTA ES UNA MINI-OVA DE 4 AÑOS DE SOLEDAD, PERDÓNENME SI NO HEESCRITO MUCHO ESTE TIEMPO, VONVÍ A LA PREPA Y LOS PROFESORES ESTÁN EL TRIPLE DE EXIGENTES DE LO QUE RECORDABA, AUQNUE ME GUSTA -W- CREO QUE SOY MASOQUISTA, PERO BUENO, AQUPI LES DEJO ESTA PARTE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DISFRUTENLO, YO DISFRUTÉ MONTONES ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAS UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Adiu~ <em>**


End file.
